


Rap Repercussions

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Blackmail, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/M, Forced, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Orthop. Chixie, being an aspiring rapper, has been found out by a high blood who claims to like low bloods, but doesn't treat them like he does. Now she was to go along with whatever he says or else her career is ruined.
Kudos: 4





	Rap Repercussions

“Ugh! I can’t believe I spit some mad fire online and no one is even going to know it was me!” Cried the distraught troll as she sat at her desk watching the number of views going up on the video that she made about a week ago. It was hard to do, but since Chixie couldn’t afford to let anyone to know that it was her behind those made beats due to her blood color, the young troll decided it was best to hide behind a mask and let the persona soak in all the glory.

Due to the social stigma of being a low blood, there was no way she was going to make it big if everyone knew that she was just a lowly brown-blood. Maybe if she were one or two colors higher, but unless the young troll girl could somehow get a blood transfusion that replaced all of her blood with another color, or something less painful like dyeing it, then perhaps she would be able to show her face at least once.

Sadly, it seemed that it wasn’t meant to be, for a few days later, she received a visit from a rather unexpected troll.

“Oh hello there, pardon my intrusion into your…” He paused as he looked around the quaint little house before finding the right words to describe it. “Humble abode.”

“What do you want high blood?” Chixie asked rather rudely as she prepared to slam the door in the other troll’s face.

“My name is Zebruh and-. Whoops!” Zebruh started to introduce himself before “accidentally” littering Chixie’s front porch with photographs, photographs that appeared to show the connection between the masked rapper online and her. “Oh dear me, it seems I’ve dropped some rather incriminating evidence about your little escapades on the web.”

“B-but how did you…” Chixie stuttered, absolutely stunned at how the other troll was able to snoop on her like this without knowing about it at all.

“Tisk, tisk. You really shouldn’t underestimate a high blood’s resources. Anyways, being that I am a low blood ally, I shall make you a deal. Come with me to my manor, and I promise that none of these pictures will ever see the light of day.” The cocky high blood stated before backing away to give the young girl some room to think.

Obviously, there was no choice in the matter. If Chixie wanted to become famous, she couldn’t afford to have her identity blown. So, with her future in mind, the brown-blood took in a deep breath before looking the other troll in the eyes, giving him a nod of agreement before walking towards him.

“Excellent! Trust me, this was all for the best.” Zebruh told his newest “friend” as he wrapped an arm around her and led her to his home.

When the pair got there, Chixie saw right away that what he said about being a low blood ally was nothing more than drivel that came out of his mouth, for wherever she looked, she saw low bloods toiling away at maintaining the mansion while some looked like they had died from starvation. At this point though, the talented musician didn’t care about them at the moment, for she was much more concerned with her own well-being. If this is what he did to some random people on the street, the brown-blood could only imagine what it was that this arrogant prick planned to do with her.

Eventually, the two made it to a seemingly normal door, but something about it was fishy. Seeing as how everything in this place was only surface level though, Chixie could already see the dungeon that laid just beyond its inviting looking door.

Preparing herself for the worst, the young troll girl took in a deep breath before Zebruh opened the door, the light inside forcing Chixie to shield her eyes from how bright it was. When her vision adjusted though, the brown-blooded troll was shocked at the sight that was the room.

Instead of some dark dungeon with various torture devices everywhere the room was, actually quite pleasant. In fact, it looked rather normal, as normal as a high blood’s place could be since it looked like it was worth more than Chixie’s entire block combined.

Regardless of how it looked though, the young troll girl was still suspicious of what her blackmailer was planning, and it wasn’t long before he showed what his true intentions were when he pulled out a thick crinkly diaper with rap lyrics as the design all over it. In fact, they weren’t just any lyrics, they were her lyrics

“Do you like it? I managed to have these specially made for this little meeting of ours. Very fitting since you’re going to be my new baby girl wouldn’t you say?” Zebruh stated as he started unfolding the crinkly undergarment while his newest captive just stared at him in disgust. It was bad enough that he was threatening her with unmasking her online persona, but now he was trying to get her into something as childish as a diaper. As insane as she thought the other troll was though, if she wanted to continue with her online popularity, Chixie just had to suck it up and let the high blood do as he pleased.

“I…love it…” The troll girl painfully said through gritted teeth as she tried with all her might to keep from punching Zebruh in the face. It was tough, but as long as she focused on the future and what it would mean to be famous as a brown-blood.

With that thought in mind, the young girl sucked it up and walked over to the cocky bastard once he laid down the absorbent padding and patted it to signal to her to come over for the change. She had hoped that it would at least be quick, but no. Zebruh took his time undressing the young troll girl, making sure to disrobe her as slowly as possible before allowing her to get onto the diaper. Even after that though, he practically played with the plastic-backed undergarment before taping it all together. She didn’t know what was worse, the fact that he was staring at her diapered crotch, or the fact that it was the only thing he was staring at.

After a grueling thirty minutes, Chixie was finally dressed once again. That is, if wearing a single diaper counted as being dressed, and in her eyes, it wasn’t even close. In fact, the brown-blood probably would have preferred it if she was naked, then at least she wouldn’t be gawked at while wearing something so embarrassing.

“C-can I put something else on now?” The young girl finally asked after finally getting creeped out at her blackmailers odd fixation on her crinkly undergarment.

“Huh? Oh, yes. My apologies. However, I’m afraid that all I have in the moment are an assortment of onesies. I hope that these will be sufficient bedwear.” The snobbish high blood said as before he started to take his leave.

“Bedwear?” Chixie asked, confused at what the other troll meant.

“Ah yes, I forgot to mention your bedtime. It is…” He paused as he looked over at a clock on the wall that just so happened to tick over to the next hour. “Now.”

“Now!” The young troll girl cried, looking over at the clock herself to find that it was only 7p.m.

“Yes, and if I were you, I wouldn’t dilly dally. You have a long day ahead of you.” Zebruh remarked with a sneer before leaving the diapered troll to stew in her thoughts alone

Chixie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not only did the other troll expect her to dress the part of a baby, but apparently, he wanted her to act that way as well.

“Oh, and if you get parched, I had my…employees set out that tray of water for you.” “Enjoy your stay.” He said as he pointed to the tray of bottled water next to the bed before finally exiting the room.

The second Zebruh was out of her sight, Chixie retched at the thought of staying in this place for even one second longer. Alas, if she wanted her career to stay afloat, she was going to have to do what the other troll said for the time being.

On the bright side, the young troll girl was rather parched and could go for some water, so she was lucky that she at least had that. Although, she was a little skeptical about it seeing as how there were in fact little holes in the top that looked like some needle had punctured the lids. Of course, that could easily have been one of the many slaves doing it just so they could have at least a drop of water, and that seemed to be the more plausible since it didn’t look like Zebruh got his hands dirty.

As disgusting as it was to think that another troll’s lips were sucking the caps to get even the tiniest bit of water though, it was something Chixie was going to suck up with since if she said something, someone was bound to be in trouble.

Once she had picked out one of the many bottles of water on the stand, the young troll girl walked over to the closet to pick out one of the onesies that were made just for her. None of them really piqued her interest, but the second she saw one that had a microphone in the front, she just knew that she was going to be wearing that one to bed.

One slipped on onesie and a few button fumblings later, Chixie managed to snap on every last button on the crotch before she made her way over to the large comfortable bed. For being held against her will in a place that treated low bloods like dirt, she had to admit that the hospitality was rather amazing to say the least. It was still horrible about the others who were forced to work without food or water, but hey, at least it wasn’t her.

With that in mind, the brown-blood finally unscrewed the cap of her water bottle and downed it whole before tossing the empty plastic container into a nearby bin. Once that was disposed up, the young troll girl figured that she had better get to bed soon since she didn’t want to face any repercussions. Who knew, maybe everyone who was currently working for him were past babies such as herself. If that’s the case though, she didn’t want to waste any more time in fear of getting put to work, so Chixie chugged one last water bottle before tossing it into the bin as well, the young troll girl then getting herself under the sheets and turning off the desk light before her blackmailer decided to come in for an announced check in.

The next day, Chixie started to stir awake with a rather nasty hangover sort of feeling.

“I guess those bottles were drugged after all…” The young troll girl stated as she slowly sat up in her bed, only for her eyes to shoot wide open when she heard and felt a disgusting squelch come from under her sheets. It was pretty obvious what had happened last night, but now was no time to be thinking about how it happened, now was the time to be panicking and trying to find a replacement diaper before…

“Ah! You’re awake!” Came a familiar snooty voice from across the room.

Looking over in a panic, Chixie felt her heart stop as she watched the other troll coming over to her. It only took him walking halfway in for his nose to wrinkle, indicating that he knew that the brown-blood made something else brown while she was sleeping. 

Before Chixie could stop Zebruh, the high blood pulled back the covers and revealed the heavily messed diaper to the fresh air, air that didn’t stay fresh for long now that it was exposed, the dirty diaper filling the room with its pungent stench within a matter of seconds.

“Wow! It was a good thing I put you in that diaper. I knew low bloods were dirty, but I never would have imagined that they didn’t potty train as well.” Zebruh chuckled to himself as he looked at the soiled diaper, his eyes strangely fixated on the brown-stained undergarment.

“What are you talking about! You clearly drugged me!” Chixie shouted as she leaned forward, feeling the mushy diaper under her squelch as the mess inside was spread around even more.

“Who, me? Never.” Zebruh scoffed as he brushed off the totally accurate accusation. “Regardless of who did what though, it’s clear that you are unable to keep your pants clean like I thought, so I think it’s time we move you to a much more suitable room.” He continued before motioning for the smelly girl to get off her butt and follow him.

As despicable and disgusting as he was, Chixie thought that the state of her diaper was a little worse. Not wanting to change out of this herself, the young troll girl let out a heavy sigh and did as she was told, swinging her legs off the bed, and plating her feet on the floor before waddling towards her captor. The sounds of crinkling and squelching followed her every step as the soiled padding between her legs was squished from her unbalanced walk. So long as she didn’t end up falling on her rear though, Chixie didn’t mind it all too much since it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

After making their way through the rather large manor and past some more of the “help”, the two find themselves in the kitchen where Zebruh has already set up a highchair.

“I thought you were taking me to my new room?”

“Later my dear, later. But what kind of host would I be if I didn’t feed you?” The high blood stated before picking the messy girl up and placing her in the highchair, the squish of her diaper ringing out as Chixie sunk deeper into the muddy mush.

“Fine, let’s just get this over with…” Chixie grumbled since there wasn’t much else that she could do.

Happy to hear that his baby girl was ready to eat, the high blood quickly grabbed a few jars of baby food and laid them out on the try for the padded troll, opening them all up before grabbing one at random and digging a spoon in.

“Alright my stinky little musician, open wide and say ah!” Zebruh cooed as he brought the spoonful of mush up to Chixie’s mouth.

With an annoyed snort, the troll girl begrudgingly opened her mouth and let the bland tasting mush in knowing fully well that she it was probably drugged. The worst part was that since he was tampering with it to begin with, he might as well have made it taste good too. Then again, that might have ruined the illusion he was going for. With the stink from her full diaper currently filling the room, there was certainly going to be plenty of it.

Thankfully, the jars were small, and the spoon was ridiculously large, so the feeding actually went by rather quickly. Although, there were a few hiccups here and there with Zebruh randomly deciding to spill the food all over his baby girl and blame her for being a messy baby. He refused to continue the feeding until all of the baby food had been cleaned up off of her, the tray, and anywhere else the puree had landed from his “accidental” dumping.

Once everything was all said and done though, the high blood kept true to his word and took Chixie out of her high chair, carrying the messy troll the rest of the way into a rather nasty looking basement that looked more like the torture dungeon Chixie was envisioning the night before.

When they finally arrived at the room though, her expectations were once again blown out of the water. Of course, with her current attire and the state of her underwear, it really shouldn’t have been so much of a surprise to see that Zebruh had prepared an adult sized troll nursery for her. In fact, she was kind of upset that she didn’t realize that this was what he meant in the first place, it was pretty obvious. Regardless, knowing or now knowing didn’t make this any less humiliating.

The humiliation was just starting though, for once the door closed, the high blood headed straight for the changing table and set Chixie down, strapping the troll girl down under the guise of safety, bust she knew that the only safety it provided was him in case she decided to bolt after all.

After a rather creepy changing session that was needlessly long, Chixie found herself in a new diaper, one that was just as questionably fashionable as the last one. It wasn’t long before the troll girl was taken from the table and placed inside of a playpen where a bunch of musical related toys were already laid out for her.

Figuring they wouldn’t be so bad since it meant she could probably practice laying down some sick beats, the troll girl shrugged her shoulders and crawled over to the plastic device. As she was spitting mad fire into it though, she pressed a button on the side and heard some music start coming out of it. It didn’t take her long to realize that it was her rap being played on it though, causing Chixie to grow wide-eyed before chucking the childish toy against the wall and smashing it.

“Uh-oh! Looks like someone is being a little grumpy pants!”

“You bet your ass I am! Why the hell are these hacks using my lyrics! You do not. Steal. Another. Person’s. Beats!” Chixie raged as she stood up and started wreaking havoc on the nursery, prompting the high blood to step in to calm the young girl’s rage. She was so mad in fact that she didn’t even notice the loud hissing sound coming from her diaper, the crinkly undergarment slowly staining yellow in the front as her urine splashed against the padded walls of her underwear.

Of course, he wasn’t just going to try and talk her down, so instead he just clapped his hands for some of his servants to arrive and restrain her. Once she was secured, another came around and put the infuriated troll girl into a straitjacket. He had a pacifier gag in hand as well, but that honor was saved for Zebruh, one that he relished so much that he took his sweet time jamming it into the unwilling girl’s mouth, wrapping it around her head tighter and tighter until it reached maximum stiffness. 

Once she was thoroughly restrained, the high blood took his pacified baby and tossed her into her crib before locking the whole thing up, even going so far as to add a top to it to make it function more like a cage than a crib.  
“There we go! Hopefully, a little nap will calm you down a bit.” Zebruh cooed as he watched Chixie struggle to break free from her restraints in the crib.

Sadly, every effort she made ended in failure, and in only five minutes, the young troll girl broke down crying when she realized that there was nothing that she could do. The only action she could take was to suckle on the paci gag in her mouth, and all that managed to accomplish was make her feel even smaller than she already was.

“I wonder, will my smelly star perform an encore with her behind for me later today? I sure hope so. Especially since I didn’t get to see it live last time, only the results.” Zebruh told his little musician before leaving her alone in the locked crib to stew in her sadness as he shut off all the lights, enveloping the entire room in a shroud of darkness that made an already hopeless situation feel even more so.

With nothing left to do, Chixie rolled over and rested her head on a pillow, crying herself to sleep as thoughts of being the high bloods baby kept flooding her mind. Even when she fell asleep, that was all the young troll girl could dream about. Now instead of hoping that she could keep her career alive, Chixie prayed that she could get herself out of this nightmare, and not just the one currently ravaging her mind.


End file.
